


Missed You

by gimmekensei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Like the good boyfriend he was, Wade came to pick a certain spider up from school.(This is short and random, but it's something that I've had for a while sitting in my docs)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Missed You

Arms moved around the younger male as he left college, pulling him back into the alley. Wade was there, in normal clothes. Gloves on to hide his hands and hood hiding his face. The hoodie was of course a Spiderman one, he was spiderman's biggest fan "Hey nerd... How was nerd college?" Wade teased, placing a soft kiss to Peter's cheek, keeping his arms around the other so he didn't turn around. He had pulled Peter into the alley, so Pete wouldn’t have to explain who Wade was...The voices in Wade's head were being silent for once.   
  
"It was alright..." Peter murmured, tilting his head to the side before smiling faintly, standing on his tiptoes to peck Wade's cheek. "Missed you..."   
  
Wade smiled, looking down at the other, "That so huh?" He turned Peter around and then kept a loose hold on the other. "I missed you too."   
  
“Missed you more~" Peter murmured with a soft chuckle, wrapping his arms loosely around Wade. Deadpool laughed, shaking his head. "Impossible."   
  
“Well, if you say so~ I beg to differ though~” 


End file.
